gakuenhetaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Thanh Chao
Personality Thanh is the mature type. She is very practical and business-like most of the time. She's pretty asian and she has that constant need for good grades, but she tends to blank out once in awhile when she's overstressed. She is very straightforward and proffessional. She doesn't like being touched. When one first meets her, she seems very quiet and shy, but when she gets used to a person she tends to be sweet and kind. She's calm and collective during tough situations and is a great a leader. She tries to be a motherly figure since she never had one. She tends to like to take control of things and is a little OCD once in awhile. She enjoys books, libraries, and secretly loves cute things. Background and Family Thanh's real mother and father were very much in love. They married at a very young age. Around the time Thanh was to be concieved, her mother became very ill. Though Thanh's mother did not survive the birth procedure, she still gave birth to a healthy baby girl which later was known as Thanh. Thanh spent her younger years traveling around Eurasia with her father. At around age eleven, her father decided it was time for Thanh to settle down and go to school. She lived with her cousins and went to a public school in Ho Chi Minh, Vietnam. She grew to know the city as her home. She was taught not to trust anyone and to put school first. Though her many guardians were very laid back with school, her father was very strict and made sure she kept her grades at perfect A's. At age fourteen, her father decided it was time to bring a motherly figure into Thanh's life. He married a woman he grew close to, but Thanh disliked this woman very much. Likewise, the woman disliked Thanh. Her stepmother demanded to get rid of Thanh and adopt new children to replace her. Her father couldn't get rid of her, but he took in three boys aging fifteen, nine, and four at the time. The boys were treated as real human beings by their new mother and father, while Thanh tended to stray away from her new family and stay with her cousins. Later on, she grew very close to her adoptive brothers, the eldest one especially. She eventually developed feelings towards him, but he would only be a sister to her. After two years, she decided to finally leave home and start a new life. She decided to enroll herself to the World Academy. Relationships (I'll probably miss a lot of people, just add your character in if you want *sobultimatelazy*) Patty- Thanh sees Patty as a little sister. She feels that Patty has potential to do big things with the right guidence. Bora- Bora is Thanh's friend. She think Bora is very professional and refined. She thinks Bora could get out more though. Adam- Adam's a good friend and big hugger. She feels uncomfortable around Adam, since he's always hugging her, but other than that, he's an awesome person. Jezsicka Hausburn- Thanh thinks Jez is a good person, she finds Jez as a good friend. Leonara- Leo is very respected by Thanh, but Thanh thinks she can lay off the laptop. Noelle- Noelle is a very good rolemodel according to Thanh. She thinks Noelle is very mature and that she can learn a lot form Noelle. AU's GenderBent- Thanh's Genderbent is Trang Chao. Unlike her tragic Cinderella-like background, Trang lived a pretty easy, laid-back life. Trang is a bit more slutty than Thanh and tends to hit on almost every person in sigh. He has an affinity to toasters. He acts fairly childish at times, but can be a mature adult if he has to. Trang enjoys tourmenting Noran and the other guys. Adal is like his bro. Recently, Noran has moved into Trang's closet. Well this answers the question to where Noran's been all this time. Noran's been redecorating his new pad, even though they aren't even in the same house. Noran chills in the closet and Trang brings him random food. Noran has a bajillion pillowpets in his closet space just cause yes. Legend of Korra- Thanh plays a waterbender. She normally goes wandering around Republic City and getting in trouble with the Equalists. She's also a Bloodbender. She's acquaintences with Bora, Pat, Izo, and a few others. Dystopian AU: The au surrounds the thought of America being split in two, Republicans and Rebels. Thanh's on the rebel side she's pretty much high and useless in this au and she just follows Mei around most of the time. She and Mr Charming Man are apparently Boyfriends in this AU and she tries to smoosh together Avon and Adam to make them KISSS which they do when they're drunk. Thanh and Mei were almost sold by trixie to be prostitutes. Also they were supposed to be stealing this weapon thingy in which Avon was trying to protect but Adam was like stealing it and so they have this big adventure and people blow up. Comments and Trivia *Thanh doesn't like being touched *She likes cute things secretly *Loves to read *Sells R rated items *Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Category:Background and Family Category:Enrollment Category:Personality Category:Relationships Category:Alternate Universes Category:Random